


Cease and Desist

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline brings her concerns to Fenris’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cease and Desist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘master and servant’ prompt in genprompt_bingo. This came out of some headcanon brainstorming with VL about Aveline and Fenris's friendship.

"I say this as a friend, Fenris. This has to stop."  
  
Fenris looked up at Aveline, and took another mouthful of wine. "What does?" he asked as he put the glass back down.  
  
"Following Hawke around, jumping to her every word. It’s... not right." She was leaning over the table towards him, hands planted on the wood.  
  
"I’m not the only one following Hawke around," he said languidly. "And I don’t have duties elsewhere."  
  
Aveline frowned. "What’s between you two is your concern, but I’m worried that-" She broke off, her cheeks flushed with anger or embarrassment.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. She took a breath.  
  
"Are you sure you haven’t substituted Hawke for Danarius?" She spat the question out like a bad tooth.  
  
Fenris laughed. "I appreciate your concern, Aveline,” he said, “but Hawke is nothing like Danarius."  
  
"It’s not that. You need to be your own man."  
  
"As you are your own woman?" He arched the eyebrow again.  
  
"It isn't the same."  
  
"You are bound to your Guardsmen, care for them."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"As you said, it is  _my_  concern."  
  
"Very well," Aveline said with a grimace and pushed away from the table. "I’ve said my piece."


End file.
